Mistress of the Dark
by Morgana Draco
Summary: Divonna, Mistress of the Dark is dead. Her daughter, Elvira, must be trained to take her place before her great uncle Vincent does. Its a long road filled with lessons and quests but with Master Yensid and guardian Malinda beside her Elvira might succeed.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I haven't written anything in a while and I just hope that this story will be enjoyable for some people at the least; whether they are a fan of Disney, Elvira or both.

Chapter 1

BANG! BANG! BANG! The knocking on the castle doors rang throughout the stone halls like cannon fire, jolting Yensid from his sleep. Thin hands waved quickly to magically ignite every torch in his home. As fast as his aging body could move the gray-haired man tied a blue robe around his body and rushed to the front doors. His thick brows were furrowed in anger until he opened the wooden door and saw who was on the other side.

"Morgana," he gasped. "Please, come in. Whatever is the matter?"

The cloaked woman walked inside with Yensid's help while dabbing at her tears with a green handkerchief. At her side was a large Rottweiler that limped its way inside. Her head hung in sorrow as she fought to look in her friend's gray eyes. Tenderly she pulled her black hood down, freeing the mess of red and gray hair. "Oh, Yensid… its Divonna. She was murdered tonight," said Morgana.

Yensid's mouth fell slightly as he felt his entire body grow cold. He could not believe nor did he want to believe what he just heard. Not only was Divonna his friend and respected ally she was someone he looked after like a daughter. He turned to stare into the burning fireplace as he continued to listen.

"I was at home when I suddenly felt Algonquin, my familiar in great pain," she said while easing into a chair. Her dog placed its large head on her lap, whimpering softly as she gently pet him. "I found him injured in the woods lying beside something. After I got close enough my fear was confirmed," said Morgana. Her green eyes closed to fight back more tears. The image of seeing her niece with fresh blood and burns all over her pale skin would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Was it Vincent?" asked Yensid.

"I have no doubt about it. Algonquin was the only one with her when I found them, but I am sure my brother did this. With Divonna gone Vincent probably thinks he can take her position now," she said just before coughing into her handkerchief.

Both Morgana and Yensid knew that Vincent had wanted to be Master of the Dark for a long time. It was a position of great power over the darker magics and even demons. If he were to claim this position he would spread terror and misery across the kingdoms just for his own amusement.

"If I could I would take up the mantle again. But my health isn't what it used to be," said Morgana.

"We may not have a choice. Only a blood relative can become the next master since Divonna and I never chose a successor for her. That leaves only you and Vincent," replied Yensid.

"Well…there is one other…"

Yensid turned to face her, his brows raised in shock before falling back down into sadness. "I had hoped she would never be brought into this, not after the losses we have suffered. Do you even know where Divonna's daughter is?"

"Yes, I still watch over her through my crystal ball. Last I saw of her she was in some seedy inn at the base of the mountains. I plan on leaving tomorrow with Malinda to find Elvira," said Morgana just before coughing into her handkerchief once more.

"I suggest you only send Malinda, you shouldn't do a lot of traveling in your condition," said Yensid. On the table beside Morgana was an empty clay cup. In a single motion Yensid grabbed the cup in one hand and waved the other over the cup, summoning water to fill it before he offered it to the woman.

"Thank you," she said before taking a drink. "All the more reason for me to go. I'm not sure how much longer I have and I want to see my grandniece one last time before I die. Last time I saw her Divonna and I took her to orphanage when Elvira was just a baby. I'll be safe with Algonquin and Malinda with me."

"Speaking of Malinda why isn't she with you? Or does she even know about Divonna?" asked Yensid.

"I came to you right after I found Divonna. I don't think my heart could take telling Malinda. The poor dear looked up to Divonna like her mother."

"I'll send my apprentice for Malinda in the morning. I have your usual room ready, why don't you get some rest. Tomorrow we will have the proper ceremony for Divonna and then we can send Malinda."

"Thank you, Yensid," she said softly nod of her head. As she began to the walk towards the stairs her familiar slowly rose to his paws and followed obediently with a limp.

After Morgana was gone Yensid went to his study. Waiting for him on his desk was a blue pointed had embroidered with a silver crescent moon and stars. He placed the hat on his balding head and lit a candle that was also on the oak desk. His hands waved over the flame, weaving his long fingers through the smoke as it changed colors. The smoke took an oval shape and started to show an image. Yensid saw a young woman with tall and long raven hair sitting at window in what must have been her bedroom. Her skin was as pale as the moonlight and her lips painted a dark red. She looked as though she was in deep thought while her hand played with the skirt to her black night gown.

With a heavy sigh Yensid shook his hands through the smoky image until it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It felt as though it had taken all of her strength to just start this journey. For three days she had been traveling on the road on horseback and she couldn't wait to stop for the evening. Her long waves of dark brown hair clung to the back and sides of her neck from the sweat as did wide neckline of her black peasant top. But now that the hot day was turning into a cool evening she felt chill run down her neck and back.

Malinda's stomach grumbled from hunger, sorrow, and the pressure of the brown leather corset she used as form of armor. As her brown eyes gazed upon the dirt road before her all she saw was Morgana's sickly face just before she left. She didn't feel right going without Morgana but she knew the older woman wasn't strong enough to make the journey. Morgana may not even make it through the week it seemed like.

She felt like there was a weight on her shoulders in knowing the importance of finding Divonna's daughter. She also felt the same weight on her heart for having lost the most important person to her. As Malinda fought back another batch of tears she thought back to when she first met Divonna. She remembered how beautiful she was with her black hair woven up into a hive shape and the rest flowed around her long torso. Divonna was a tall woman to begin with and that hairdo of hers only added to the impressive presence she always had. It was because of that first impression Malinda knew Divonna was going to be the one to save her from her miserable life as a personal servant and body guard.

The horse's snort and shake of her head snapped Malinda from her reminiscing and brought her attention back to the road. They had only been traveling the valley floor for minutes and already Malinda saw an inn not too far away. When she was close enough to read the sign not only was she happy to see a place to rest but this inn was the one Elvira was last seen in. Now her stomach was twisting into knots as she approached. The hope and future of all dark magic was resting on the unknowing shoulders of the young woman in this establishment and Malinda was tasked to reveal this new world and lost family to her.

The leather of her riding gloves groaned as she flexed her fingers in anticipation. Her heart was racing and she was having mixed feelings. She had been looking forward to finally meeting Elvira, having watched her with Morgana and Divonna on occasion with Morgana's crystal ball. But the visions were always brief and not always clear which only gave Malinda and good idea of what the lost daughter looked like. But she was scared to meet her. What if she couldn't convince Elvira about her lineage? These days it could be dangerous to even mention magic in a public place. After dismounting and tying her horse she took a deep breath and pushed the inn's doors.

In an instant all of her senses were bombarded. The place seemed dimly lit yet every lit candle pierced her vision. The room had a small crowd but they were quite loud. A musician tried his best to play his poorly-tuned piano over the noise. Different cooked meats and ales filled her nose and it made her stomach roar. Even though it was hot inside Malinda hesitantly removed her blue cloak and folded it over her arm. She looked around carefully while she kept her hand pressed against the small satchel against her hip. Since no one was paying too much attention to her she felt more relaxed and made her way to the bar. Anytime a barmaid walked by Malinda did her best to look at them discretely, wondering if one of them might be Elvira.

"Can I help you?" came a gruff voice.

Malinda whipped her head to the source and saw the barkeep; a bald, portly man wiping his large hands on his apron. After requesting a meal and a drink she placed a few silver coins on the counter and resumed looking over the crowd. A large, mounted wall clock chimed when it reached 8 o clock and the crowd grew quiet. As Malinda looked around she saw that everyone looked excited while they turned their attention to a small stage.

"Is there a show tonight?" asked Malinda.

"Sure is," said the barkeep. "You'll like her, most people who come through here do."

With her belly full and drink in hand Malinda turned to face the stage, relaxing against the counter. Some of the candles were blown out and the stage lights were lit. The pianist danced his fingers across the keys and the old curtains were drawn. When Malinda saw the woman on stage her jaw dropped as she looked in disbelief. At first she thought she saw Divonna standing there with a black robe hugging her curvy body. Her hair was almost the same in style and length and she had the same captivating green eyes. The light-skinned woman on stage parted her red lips and began to sing. Malinda had to admit that her voice matched her beautiful face.

The song started out slow and delightful while the woman flirted with the crowd a bit. Then the music picked up a little with a playful bounce and the woman threw off her robe to reveal a tight black dress with a neckline that plunged to her midsection and exposed half of her large breasts. Malinda felt the blood rush to her face from see this gorgeous woman dance sing in such revealing clothing. She was sure that this was Elvira performing, it had to be. But if watching the daughter of a well-respected figure of power dance in such revealing clothes wasn't bad enough listening to what she and turned Malinda's face beat red.

The woman sang about a trip she had to music hall and had every sexual pleasure imaginable. She sang of Turkish acrobats and a contortionist making her do unusual splits. Some of it Malinda didn't quite understand but judging from the crowd's lewd whistles and laughs it was still enough to make her feel awkward. When the performance was over the crowd cheered and a few coins were tossed onto the stage. After the woman bowed and picked up the tips she disappeared off stage. Malinda saw this as her chance and went to find her.

Before Malinda could make her move the performer was already intercepted by a man in a purple tunic. He led her to a table and ordered them a drink while he complimented her on her performance. Malinda moved to the next table and ordered herself a drink while she listened to the two talk. The man was pitching every cheesy pick up line imaginable. Even though Malinda knew almost nothing about courting the things she heard from this man even made her eyes roll as well as the performer's. The man had become so annoying that the raven-haired woman picked up her mug of ale and poured it into the man's lap making him jump up and growl.

"How dare you!" he shouted. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Other than someone who needs to change his tights?" said the performer while batting her long eyelashes at him.

"These are leggings not- ugh, no one humiliates me and gets away with it!"

The man grabbed the woman's wrist, pulling her to her feet. The woman tried to pull herself from him but his grip was too tight. But before the man could do any more he found a short blade held across his throat. Malinda was holding her long dagger to the man's neck.

"The lady is not interested," growled Malinda. "Now release her."

The man let go of the woman and glared at Malinda. "And who are you her personal guard?"

"Exactly," said Malinda with a smirk. She saw that the woman looked at her rather dumbfounded and Malinda just winked to her. "Now either you go and be on your merry way or I'm going to humiliate you further."

The blond man looked around, noticing that what few patrons had stayed to watch were waiting, and a couple of them were even making bets. He felt like he had no choice now. If he declined a fight he would look like a coward but if he lost to a girl he would look like a pathetic loser. As soon as he drew his short sword he slashed at Malinda's stomach. Malinda leapt back and countered with a thrust which the man deflected. The two of them exchanged a few swings until Malinda had knocked the sword from the man's hand.

"There now I think you owe the lady an apology," said Malinda.

As the man looked around he saw and heard the few people laughing at him. The woman he had bothered was smiling at him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm waiting," said the performer.

In a desperate move to regain his pride the man had grabbed the back of Malinda's neck and slammed her face onto the wooden table. With a painful grunt Malinda stumbled and gripped her face with both hands. Everyone in the room gasped and looked on in shock. As Malinda slowly lowered her hands pieces of flesh-colored porcelain fell to the floor.

What Malinda had been wearing was an enchanted mask. Its magic made her appear human since her natural form was almost anything but. The first thing people noticed was the long, trident-shaped tail of blue scales that was twisting and swaying behind her. Next people might have noticed the two black horns that stood out from her thick hair. After her hands were lowered everyone could see the blue scales that covered her forehead and along her jaw and chin. Her nose was covered in brown leather plates and the whites of her eyes glowed green as she looked around her.

At first no one said anything and Malinda almost felt a bit of relief until she heard an all too familiar shout.

"Demon!"

"It's a monster!"

_"Oh great, not again,"_ thought Malinda as she looked around at the terrified people. Just before she could make an escape the man she had fought grabbed a knife from his belt and lunged at her. But his attack failed when the woman Malinda had defended lifted her knee into the man's gut. The man dropped his dagger and turned to face the performer. He raised his hands to grab her thought but Malinda had grabbed his shoulder and with amazing strength threw him a few yards onto a table. Now the other patrons were reaching for their weapons and hesitantly rising to their feet. Before anyone could make another move the barkeep had let out a yell to get everyone's attention.

The bearded barkeep had a crossbow raised and ready to fire. He moved it around to point it at the patrons who were getting ready to attack Malinda.

"Now you boys had yer fun," said the barkeep. "But fun's over and no one is killing anyone in here unless I say so. Now are you going to let these two ladies be or will I have to make an example of one of ya?"

Neither Malinda nor the performer could believe their luck. The performer gave a little wave and smile to the barkeep before taking Malinda by the wrist and sneaking the two of them into the kitchen area and outside. After the two had made it outside Malinda was still frozen in disbelief and the woman was snapping her fingers in front of Malinda's face until she snapped back into reality.

"Phew, there you are. For a moment I thought someone snatched your mind or something with a bad spell," said the performer.

"Oh uh sorry, I…I just don't believe that just happened back there. Someone helping me out let alone two people," said Malinda.

"Ah don't mention it, besides I owe you one for saving me from that creep anyway. My name is Elvira by the way," she said as she extended her hand.

Malinda didn't say anything at first but simply stared at Elvira with surprise and apprehension. Carefully she took the woman's down-turned hand. She remembered when Divonna made that gesture to Yensid anytime she greeted him. Yensid always gave the hand a gentle kiss so Malinda, not knowing what else to do, did the same. It was the first time she had ever done that which made her feel odd yet something about it felt nice.

"I want you thank you as well. After someone has seen what I look like help is the last thing I normally get from anyone," said Malinda.

"Well, like I said you helped me out and the least I could do was return the favor. Though I do have to admit, I've never seen or even heard about anyone that looked like you. Are you really a demon or is that just the villager's word of choice?"

"Oh I'm no demon. I don't want to bother you with my past."

"Hm, good point," replied Elvira.

She felt a little embarrassed from Elvira's words but she figured she was only joking.

"Lady Elvira, I know this may seem hard to believe but I have come here in search for you," said Malinda.

"In search of me? I don't owe anyone money do I?"

"No no, I'm here with a letter for you. Though I suggest you sit down before you read it," said Malinda just before she pulled out a sealed parchment from the leather satchel she had and handed it to the woman. Elvira took the letter and looked it over for a moment.

"Heh, maybe this is my first fan letter," she joked, smiling until she saw that her joke was lost on the dragon-like girl. "Well, follow me then and I'll show you to my humble lil home."

Elvira led the girl to a wagon that was nestled in the brush of the surrounding woodland. After opening the back door Elvira climbed in and lit a hanging lantern. Malinda carefully followed, making sure not to hit her horns on anything. The wagon was cluttered with all sorts of knick-knacks and relics, mostly some skulls and books and little dolls with needles sticking out of them. A strong smell of garlic attacked Malinda's sensitive sense of smell just before she bumped into a hanging clove of garlic.

"Oh, watch out for that, a girl's gotta keep herself safe from vampires after all," said Elvira as she sat down on her bed.

"You also believe in vampires?" asked Malinda with amazement.

"Yeah who doesn't? You know, besides all of those people who decided to become followers of that Illumination movement? Go ahead and make yourself at home, just watch that tail of yours."

Malinda just smiled and said nothing as she found a clear spot on the floor and took a seat while pulling her tail into her lap to keep it from knocking into anything. Seeing all these signs of magic intrigue in Elvira's wagon gave her hope that she was just what she and the others were looking for. As Elvira broke the seal and opened the letter Malinda noticed a ruby ring on one of her fingers. Malinda remembered Divonna mentioning it now and then about when she left her powerful ring with her infant daughter. To think that she was finally sitting with the daughter of a woman she had so respected and cherished almost brought tears to her eyes.

While Elvira read the letter Malinda studied her face carefully, watching how all of the information slowly sank in. She held her breath in anticipation, ready to answer any questions she could while hoping Elvira wouldn't have some sort of freak out. When Elvira finally finished she dropped her hands into her lap, looking around while her thoughts mixed and mingled in her head.

"Okay, so if I'm reading this right. Not only am I like some heir to this position of great, magical power but I have a family too?" asked Elvira.

"Yes, a great uncle and a great aunt. I came here to take you to meet your aunt and Master Yensid. You are the rightful Mistress of the Dark and we need you to take your mother's place. If Vincent claims that title for himself only bad things can come of it."

"What's kept him from becoming the new master?"

"The next Master of the Dark cannot be declared until the Master of the Light has agreed upon the successor. As far as Vincent knew you died when your mother gave birth to you when really she took you to that orphanage to grow up safely from him. Because your aunt is too ill to take the position again it won't be long until Vincent realizes you are still alive. I must take you to Master Yensid so you can go through the rite. Until then Vincent may try to attack Master Yensid and threaten his life in order to be chosen," said Malinda.

"Okay, so let's say I go along with this and pretend all of this is real. What happens when I do become Mistress of the Dark? Do I get some dark and creepy castle on some stormy hill top? Do I get powers that are beyond my comprehension that require more responsibility than I can muster? More importantly: Is this a paying gig?"

"Well you would be staying in Macabre Manor, which is where Lady Morgana lives. There is a lot of magic for you to learn and some you shouldn't at all. As far as money goes you do have an inheritance and anything else you get is usually from contributions from what's left of the magic community. You know like when a village gives food and gold to a local healer," said Malinda.

Elvira thought about everything Malinda had told her, mostly figuring out the pros and cons to this revelation in her life. On the bad side there is the merciless uncle who would without a doubt stop at nothing until she was killed. Then again Elvira had a chance to become a powerful sorceress like the ones she always read and heard stories about and may even get a fortune out of it.

"Hmmm, well aside from the life-threatening parts and the sick aunt I'd say this was a dream come true. But in case you didn't already know this the orphanage I grew up in was one of those close-minded Illuminated orphanages; y'know the ones that frown upon the mere mention of magic and run by 'sisters'. So I don't really know or can do any magic if my life depended on it. What if this Vincent guy tries to kill me before I make it over the mountains and through the woods to my great aunt's house I go?"

"You have me. I was brought up to be a personal body guard and in case you didn't see me throw that man almost across the room, I can safely say I'm pretty strong. I know if I had been there with your mother when she faced your uncle I could have saved her. But she never wanted me as her guardian because she thought it was too demeaning for me and I should pursue a living of my own choice. I owe it to her to look after you with my life. I swear I would take an arrow or fireball or anything else for you. You have my strength, my claws, my fangs, my fire, and my blade at your side." Malinda finished her pledge by drawing her dagger and holding it up to Elvira after shifting into a kneeling position and hung her head.

From this gesture Elvira felt surprised, flattered, and awkward all at once. Never had she had someone submit to her (at least not for the pursuit of physical pleasure). After a moment of being unsure on what to say or do Elvira made some meaningless gestures with her hand over Malinda's head. "Um, you may now rise o ghoulish guard of mine. Seriously kid you don't have to be so formal with me; I'm flattered though, really."

As Malinda raised her head the skin around the scales on her cheeks flushed while she looked as though she knew she did something she probably shouldn't have.

"Sorry, the last mistress I had made me do things like this. Plus as you may have guessed I don't get out much so forgive me if I lack the knowledge of common people interactions," said Malinda.

With a sincere smile, which was rare for the woman, Elvira shrugged it off and tossed a pillow and wool blanket to the girl. "No worries, just stick with me and I'll show you the ropes. Now if we have to take a long trip, girl I needs my beauty sleep and I suggest you get some too. Not that you need it," she added with a wink.

Malinda blushed again as she made her bed and removed anything that wasn't clothing from her. "Th-thank you, she said sheepishly. Even though Divonna had done her best to save and build what little self-esteem she had Malinda still found it hard to believe that anyone would call her attractive.

"So when you mentioned your claws and fire… do you really have claws and can you breathe fire like a real dragon?" asked Elvira.

"Oh um, yes to both. That doesn't bother you does it?"

"Not at all, if anything I hope I get to see you breathe fire- that has got to be the coolest thing. You know, besides becoming an almighty witch," she chuckled. "Plus I wish I had claws some times, then anytime I was bothered by an old boyfriend I can make him think twice about bugging me again."

"Well you may see me use my claws if we run into any trouble. But the fire breathing I try not to do. One I can only do it after I've eaten and second I just prefer not to. I don't like doing anything that isn't human unless I absolutely need to."

"Aw, why not? What's so special about being human anyway?"

"No one tries to kill you on sight for one. It's kind of hard to have a normal life when your appearance shocks everyone," said Malinda.

"Tell me about it, but being different has its perks too. I think you're looking into this human thing way to seriously. Just enjoy who you are and anyone who accepts you like that. Believe me, my appearance is kind of a shock to everyone too. So can I still see your fire trick some day? "

"Well, if you behave on the trip back to Master Yensid then maybe I'll show you," she said with a smirk.

Elvira smiled back as she pulled the blanket over her and was ready for bed until she realized she left the lantern on. "Joking already? Didn't think I'd be rubbing off on you already. Oh, mind getting the light?"

Malinda turned her head to look at the lantern hanging above. Feeling too tired to want to sit up she lazily whipped her tail and used the tip to turn the key until the little flame went out. Elvira's eyes were wide as she watched Malinda use her tail so well and yet so effortlessly.

"There we go," yawned Malinda, "good night Elvira. I know this is a lot for you to take in but I just want to say that, for what it's worth I'm glad I finally met you. I hope that I can be a good friend to you as well as your guardian."

"Thanks, now hurry up and go to sleep."

At first Malinda felt bad but figured Elvira was just joking. She wasn't use to someone as blunt and ever-joking as Elvira but she felt that she would get used to it. There was a certain charm to it and it was refreshing to know someone who was always trying to get a smile or a laugh from you. Malinda was in dire need of humor and laughter in her life, especially in these times.


End file.
